Grogar unites the Villains of Equestria and Ninjago
This is how Grogar unites the Villains of Equestria and Ninjago goes in Beginning of the End. Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. King Sombra: laughs see Sombra returned is surprised Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra? You have returned? then see the Overlord returning to his new form The Overlord: maniacally Samukai: What the...? General Cryptor: Master! You have returned! Tirek: A dark lord? The Overlord: I am. Queen Chrysalis: Why did you both bring us here? Grogar: They didn't. see Grogar as Sombra and the Overlord come down Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. and Tirek gasp Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Tirek: I thought you were just a legend. King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? Iron Baron: Interesting. villains gather around Grogar Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of the Ninja once and for all. laughs Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells. Grogar: Grogar! falls as Cryptor snickers Cryptor: Wimp. Grogar: Silence! Cryptor: Got it. Grogar: Cozy Glow I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Krux: If you were to tell us what is happening... stares at him Grogar: Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. King Sombra: Are those strings of hair from the four alicorns? The Overlord: Precisely. Each strand contained each of their DNA. Now I am one of them. The Overlord: When I was resurrected, I discovered the secret to why the enemies always come out on top. Teamwork. villains look at each other Queen Chrysalis: Did you destroy them? The Overlord: Better. I separated them. is impressed Cozy Glow: Wow. The Overlord: My Colossus dealt with them, leaving me to finally take my rightful place on the throne of Canterlot! Tirek: Exactly how? The Overlord: My Colossus crushed the Bounty and killed Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Wu, and their four alicorns. Or so I thought. Cozy Glow: Last I heard, they escaped the Realm of Oni and Dragons in an attempt to defeat you. The Overlord: And they ruined everything I worked so hard on! Queen Chrysalis: Ha! And then you warned your enemies of the Oni's threat. The Overlord: I will regain my powers and take back what is mine. Pythor: How, with this goat and this Oni? Grogar: I'm a ram. Cryptor: So, what exactly are you suggesting? Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours. King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! challenges Grogar King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! The Omega: Such confidence. Grogar: Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. The Omega: But you'll need back up in case. Pick those you think will be useful. is intrigued chooses Chen, Pythor, Cryptor, Samukai, and Kozu Samukai: Yes. King Sombra: at Nadakhan And you. Nadakhan: Very well. Once we have succeeded, we will hold the Empire domain for Grogar and the Omega. Overlord agrees with Sombra The Overlord: I agree with Sombra. I'd rather rule alone than rule you failures. In fact, I will do that by dealing with the four princesses who care about the Ninja more than their subjects of their former home realm that they turned their back upon. We left things... unfinished. I will settle our debt, once and for all, alone. looks at him Grogar: I find that unnecessary. The Overlord: You dare question the second Emperor?! Grogar: Nonetheless, you will submit to me! The Overlord: And if I refuse? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the shadows where I brought you from. The Overlord: Fine! Grogar: Advise my apprentices to prepare to work together. Overlord becomes a cloud of darkness with two purple eyes The Overlord: Besides, I don't do "work with other villains as a team". I only do use other villains as pawns. gets a challenge The Overlord: I will take back my position as emperor alone, and I will destroy all who dare defy me. is annoyed Grogar: Go! Overlord leaves Clouse: We have important business to take care of. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts